


Gently on the Cold, Dark Earth

by gettingbi



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Camping, F/F, Friends to Lovers, IT'S GAY, and Jealousy, and a lot of sex, there's some pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gettingbi/pseuds/gettingbi
Summary: If Lexa were honest with herself, she had been spending embarrassingly long moments looking at Clarke instead of reading her book. It's hard not to, with Clarke so close to her. It's become a distraction over the years, and recently, she's given up trying to ignore the bubbling in her stomach whenever she's close to Clarke Griffin. Lexa knows she needs to do something about it, but the thought of making a move makes her insides knot and her breath shallow.//Lexa takes Clarke camping in the hopes of getting closer with her best friend.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 11
Kudos: 310
Collections: Thirsty Clarke





	Gently on the Cold, Dark Earth

"I'm really sorry about the rain, Clarke." Lexa apologizes for what she feels like the thousandth time.

They set up their campsite a day ago, and the rain had started falling once the tent was set up. While the wood in the car was dry, the fire pit had no overhead shelter and so they couldn't set up a fire. Their dinner had been cold spaghetti o's straight from the can, sitting on the futon mattress in the tent (Clarke's idea), and while Clarke hadn't complained once, Lexa felt a little embarrassed that her best friend’s first camping trip is so, for lack of a better word, lousy.

"Lex, it's fine. As long as we're hanging out together, I don't care what we do." Clarke repeats.

"You're supposed to see the stars; that was the whole point of this trip."

"You can't control the weather, Lex. Besides, I haven't been able to sketch in forever, so really, I'm fine."

Lexa kind of understands what Clarke means. Lexa had been reading one of her law textbooks nonstop since the rain basically prevented them from doing anything else, even if it invited teasing from Clarke. Although if Lexa were honest with herself, she had been spending embarrassingly long moments looking at Clarke instead of reading her book. It's hard not to, with Clarke so close to her. It's become a distraction over the years, and recently, she's given up trying to ignore the bubbling in her stomach whenever she's close to Clarke Griffin. Lexa knows she needs to do something about it, but the thought of making a move makes her insides knot and her breath shallow. It’s funny. The thought of going to court exhilarates her, and yet the thought of talking to Clarke about how she feels drains her courage in an instant. She needs something to numb the feeling and maybe allow her to let loose and maybe say what she’s been wanting to for the last four years. _I love you._ How hard was that?

“Clarke, I…”

Clarke looks up at her. “Yeah?”

“I...I'm gonna grab the alcohol from the storage container."

Clarke laughs, and Lexa's heart flutters. "Isn't it like 4 in the afternoon?"

Lexa slips on her hoodie and opens the tent. "What was it you used to say when we were 18? 'It's happy hour somewhere'? Besides, what else are we gonna do?"

Lexa quickly grabs the case of beer from the container and hurries back to the tent. Clarke is putting her sketchbook away when Lexa re-enters. Her hoodie is less damp than when she went out yesterday.

“I think the rain is starting to come down less. Looks like it’ll be clear-ish, soon?”

“Finally. I need a hot meal.”

“Same.” Lexa says as she sits.

"Never have I ever?" Clarke suggests.

It’s one of Lexa’s least favorite drinking games but Lexa’s resilience ends where Clarke begins. She can’t say no to Clarke Griffin. "You're so fucking cliche. Sure."

Ten rounds into "Never Have I Ever", Clarke is tipsy, and Lexa is...a little more intoxicated.

“Never have I ever gotten caught having sex.” Clarke laughs.

“Clarke Griffin, that is not fair.”

“You chose to have sex in our room. I kept telling you to put a sock on our door.” Clarke shrugs. “Hey, it’s fine. We broke that barrier in our friendship pretty early on. Besides, it was worth it seeing your ass.”

Lexa lightly shoves Clarke before taking her shot. “Whatever. Okay. My turn. Hm...never have I ever sucked dick." Lexa says.

"That's not fair." Clarke replies right before she downs some of her beer.

Lexa shrugs. "You chose to suck dick. Speaking of dick...How’s Finn?”

“Lex, why do you do that?”

There is a shift in the air, and Lexa instantly wishes she could have taken back what she just said. She knows it’s because of her jealousy, but she can’t tell Clarke that.

“I get it, okay? You don’t like him, but you don’t have to be shitty about it. Besides, I haven’t talked to him in a while.”

 _That_ piqued Lexa’s interest. Last she heard, Clarke and Finn were going strong; he was going to move across the country with her to UCLA for med school.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Lexa asked as she picked at the blankets. “What happened?”

Clarke shrugs. “Doesn’t matter. It was over a while ago. I was just in denial.”

There is an uncomfortable silence between them now, and Lexa suddenly feels very sober. Her thoughts fly through her head. She’s so curious about Finn, but she doesn’t want to push Clarke. Lexa doesn’t like entertaining the impossible, but she can’t help the spark of hope that suddenly fills every inch of her body. It supports her breath and warms her from the inside out. Is it possible that Clarke came on this trip so they could-

“Sounds like the rain stopped.” Clarke’s voice cuts through her thoughts. “Do you want to set up a fire and go outside? I’m a little cabin crazy.” Clarke laughs.

Clarke’s laugh resets the mood, and while Lexa is thankful, she can’t help but want to make up for how she approached the Finn subject. “Yeah, I’ll make a fire.”

* * *

Lexa makes a fire and then heats up some chilli. While Clarke is silently sketching, Lexa also makes two baked potatoes in a cast iron over the fire, complete with bacon and cheese. Her hard work pays off, as she hears Clarke moan loudly as she has the first bite and the second...and third.

“Clarke, someone’s going to think we’re having sex out here.”

Clarke laughs and then says something under her breath that Lexa can’t quite make out. She decides to ignore it and focus on eating her warm meal.

“Geez, Lexa, when did you learn how to cook like that?”

Lexa chuckles. “I asked Linc to teach me some recipes. Was it okay?”

“So goooooood.” Clarke says as she rubs her stomach.

“Well, I’m glad that-” Lexa stops as she hears footsteps in the dirt coming towards the fire. Clarke looks over at her with worry, and Lexa reaches for the pocket knife in the pocket of the fold out chair. Lexa takes out the knife as the footsteps round the corner of the tent.

“Oh shit! Put that away!” A college aged guy holds his hands up in defense. “I’m unarmed.” He says, pumping his hands up in the air for emphasis. “I swear.”

Lexa glares at him and looks him up and down. He looks like a typical frat boy to Lexa. He wears shorts and a sweatshirt with some initials on it, though Lexa doesn’t know what school it is, and a red cap sits backwards on his head, completing the look. She’s still unsure whether she should let her guard down, but then she feels Clarke’s hand on hers. She lowers the knife and puts it in her pocket, just in case.

“Sorry about that.” Clarke apologizes for Lexa. “Just have to be careful, you know?”

The boy looks at Lexa with a tinge of fear and steps a little closer to Clarke. Lexa almost pulls the knife back out. “Yeah, no worries. It was my fault. I shouldn’t have snuck up on you like that.”

“You shouldn’t have.” Lexa agrees with him.

“Lexa.” Clarke admonishes. She turns back to him. “Did you guys need anything?”

“Yeah, I’m really sorry to bother you both like this, but do you happen to have any fire starter? My friends and I have never been camping, and we’re not having any luck trying to start one with matches.”

“Sorry, we only have matches.” Lexa says.

“Lexa started the fire from scratch.” Clarke states. Lexa looks at her with wide eyes as she can nearly predict what’s going to come from this guy’s mouth.

“Oh, dope! Do you think you could help us start one? We’re kinda clueless.”

Self-deprecation is not cute, but Clarke is looking at her like she expects Lexa to do something about these men who seem to share one brain cell. Lexa curses in her head before turning back to the boy. She manages to say, “Sure” through her teeth.

“Oh my god, thank you thank you thank you.” He repeats. “I’m Miles, by the way.” 

“I’m Clarke, and this is Lexa.”

“Come on. My buddy’s gonna make peach cobbler apparently, and you guys can have the first bite.”

* * *

Lexa doesn’t keep track of how long it takes her to start the fire, but she knows that it’s probably a new record for her. Miles and his two friends pump their fists in the air and chant “Lexa, Lexa, Lexa” the entire time she is working. The first minute was fine, endearing even, but then it stretched on, motivating her to finish setting up the fire quickly. They cheer when they see flames and nearly lift her. They quickly step away when she glares at them and settle for saying thank you and giving her a fist bump.

“You really saved the day.” Miles says. “Zeke, give us the peach cobbler you promised!”

Lexa approaches Clarke. “Are you ready to go?” She asks. It is, after all, supposed to be just the two of them on this trip. Including three dudebros into the mix wasn’t something Lexa had planned.

“Awww you can’t leave yet.” One of the guys say. Lexa thinks his name is Dax.”

“Yeah, we promised you guys peach cobbler!” Zeke says.

“If it helps, we also have beer and margarita mix. Dax’s a bartender.” Miles cuts in.

Lexa rolls her eyes and turns back to Clarke. Clarke looks at her with pleading eyes. It’s not fair, Lexa thinks. No one should be that cute when they’re asking for something.

“Fine. But only because you love margaritas.” Lexa says. “Once we have the cobbler, we’re going back.”

Clarke and the boys squeal and sits down by the fire as Dax gets to work on the drinks. Miles hands Lexa a beer as she sits by Clarke.

An hour later they’ve successfully eaten the peach cobbler, Clarke is on her third margarita, and Lexa is still nursing the first beer that Miles had handed her. No matter how friendly these guys are, she doesn’t want to let her guard down around strangers. Clarke has been engaged in conversation with Dax for the last half hour about how to make the perfect margarita mix. Twenty minutes ago, she’d gone over with Dax to actually mix some of the drinks while Lexa had checked in on their own fire.

Lexa has been trying to keep up a conversation with Miles and Zeke, but she’s unsuccessful. She sneaks glances at Clarke every once in a while.

“Lexa?”

Lexa turns as she hears her name. “Sorry, what was that?”

“I asked if you were excited to be a lawyer.”

Lexa clears her throat. “Oh yeah, I’ve been working for this for a while.” She takes another sip of her beer.

“So how long have you and Clarke been together?” Miles asks.

Lexa nearly chokes. She has a coughing fit, and then feels a comforting hand on her back.

“Are you okay, Lex?” Clarke asks her.

Lexa nods and clears the last of the beer from her throat. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.”

Clarke rubs her back one more time and then goes back to the table with Dax.

Lexa turns to Miles. “Clarke and I aren’t together.”

Zeke and Miles look at each other, scrunching their eyebrows together. “We’re not homophobic or anything just so you know. We’re pro-homo.” Zeke says.

Miles and Lexa both cringe at the same time.

“Don’t ever say that again.” Lexa says.

“We just kind of assumed since you and Clarke are up here by yourselves and you keep looking at each other.” Miles says. “Not glancing. _Looking_ looking, you know?”

No Lexa doesn’t know. What is the difference between _looking_ looking and just plain looking? “Clarke doesn’t _look_ look at me.” She states as if it were a matter of fact. She’d know if Clarke were looking at her.

Miles chuckles. “You really don’t notice? Every time you turn to talk to us, she’s looking over here. At you.”

“I hope that Dax catches on, or he’s gonna make a complete idiot of himself. Which I guess wouldn’t be different from usual.” Zeke teases. “Oh shit.”

Lexa turns and sees Dax place his arms around Clarke, demonstrating how to shake the beverage. Clarke laughs and allows him to guide her as she shakes the drink. Lexa’s stomach churns at the sound of Clarke’s laughter at the hands of someone else. She can feel her fist clench, and all at once, she can’t stay here. She didn’t wait two years hearing Clarke gush about Finn just to have some random guy make a move.

She goes over to the table. “Hey, Lexa, want a little sip? I’ve almost got the ratios right.”

“Clarke, why don’t we head back. Maybe the sky will clear up, and I can show you some constellations.”

Dax cuts in. “Just one more, Lex. She’s almost-”

“Don’t call me that.” Lexa stares him down. She doesn’t allow anyone but Clarke to call her that. “Come on.”

“Why don’t you go get a head start setting up everything, and I’ll catch up in five. I really wanna get this right so I can show Raven when we get back.”

Lexa looks back and forth between her and Dax. “I see.” She says shortly. “Sure. Yeah, I’ll take a sip.” Lexa picks up the glass that Clarke had just set aside and downs the drink in three long gulps. When she sets the glass down, Clarke is staring at her with wide eyes. “A little bitter for my taste.” Lexa can feel Zeke and Miles looking at the exchange between the three of them. “You know what? Take your time. I’ll just head back then.” She gives a tight lipped smile to everyone and walks back to the camp without looking back.

* * *

Lexa registers thoroughly putting out the fire and getting in the tent. As she sits in the midst of the blankets, she has to breathe through the feelings pouring into her. The alcohol does not help her. It burns her control down, and she can’t help the jealousy and longing that floods through her. She really shouldn’t have drank the entire glass. She has no perception of time, so she has no way of knowing how much time has passed before Clarke enters the tent.

“Lex, what the fuck was that?”

“Why don’t you go back with Drax?” Lexa slurs. The alcohol is quickly working through her body.

“It’s Dax.”

“You two seemed to be getting pretty cozy.” Lexa can’t help the jealousy that oozes from every fiber of her.

“So you’re jealous?” Lexa knows it must be the alcohol, but Clarke looks almost...hopeful?

Her mind replays how it felt when she saw Dax with his arms around Clarke, like she was getting punched in the stomach over and over again. “Maybe.” She says after a few moments. Clarke waits for her to continue. Her heart and head seem to be beating to the same beat. Just tell her the truth. “It was supposed to be _our_ trip. It just felt like you were ready to hang out with Dax the rest of the weekend.” _No,_ her mind screams. _The actual truth_.

Clarke visibly deflates. “Oh. Okay. I just thought that…” She trails off. “That’s the only reason you were jealous?”

Clarke is giving her an opportunity, Lexa realizes. The hope that sparked in her chest earlier in the morning comes alive again and fills her the same way the alcohol did a few minutes ago. She doesn’t want to wait anymore to have Clarke Griffin to herself. Clarke looks at her expectantly, and for a moment, Lexa imagines that the same hope she feels flickers across Clarke’s eyes.

“The truth is…” She trails.

Clarke moves and sits next to her on the futon. She grabs her hand and squeezes Lexa’s. “Go ahead.”

Lexa gulps and almost backs out, but Clarke is holding her hand, and her eyes are inviting, although somewhat darkened. “I have feelings for you, Clarke. Strong feelings.” She breathes out, looking down at their hands. The words that have lived in her so long find a new space between her and Clarke, although she leaves _love_ out of the equation for now. For the first time in four years, Lexa actually can actually feel her chest lighten. She dares to look at Clarke’s face and finds a wide smile.

“Really?” Clarke whispers.

“Really.” Lexa confirms. “But if you don’t feel the same. I-”

Clarke’s other hand finds Lexa’s lips, interrupting her. Time moves in slow motion as she traces it with a finger. Clarke’s eyes move down to her lips and then dart back to Lexa’s eyes. Lexa braces herself as she takes a chance and closes the gap hoping Clarke meets her halfway. She’s moved hardly an inch when Clarke’s lips meet hers.

There are so many emotions running through Lexa as she kisses Clarke Griffin. She can’t hold them inside, and it causes her to giggle against Clarke’s lips. Clarke breaks the kiss and rests her forehead on Lexa’s.

“I have _very, very_ strong feelings for you, Lexa Woods. It’s ridiculous.”

Lexa can hardly believe this conversation is happening.

“I’m glad that Dax worked.”

"Wait." Lexa draws back a little.

Clarke gives her a shy smile and a small shrug. Lexa gapes at her as the realization sets in. “Clarke Griffin!”

Clarke laughs. “I’m sorry, Lex, but I needed to be sure. I was too scared to make a move unless I knew for sure that we were on the same page.”

“That’s very Slytherin of you.”

Clarke smirks. “It got results, didn’t it?” She wiggles her eyebrows at Lexa. “Remember that time I walked in on you?”

Lexa laughs. “You never let me forget, you ass.”

“Honestly, I wanted to kick that girl out of our room and finish what she started.”

“I wanted that too.” Lexa pulls Clarke in for another kiss. And another. And another. “As much as I want it though, is it okay if we wait until tomorrow? I’m still _kinda_ drunk right now. I just wanna make sure I can remember everything when it happens.”

Clarke laughs and kisses Lexa’s forehead. “You know, you’re way more romantic than Raven and Octavia give you credit for.”

* * *

The sun is still hidden behind the mountain when Lexa wakes up. Clarke’s head rests on Lexa’s arm, her right hand tangled with Lexa’s. Lexa runs her thumb over Clarke’s hand absentmindedly, as she thinks about the night before. She can’t help but smile at the thought of their conversation in their tent. Surprisingly, most of it is intact.

Lexa shudders as a small shiver runs the length of her spine. She rolls over to Clarke and presses her chest against her back. Clarke scoots herself more into Lexa as Lexa drapes her arm over Clarke’s waist and grips it, part of her hand slipping under the hem of the shirt.

“Your hands are cold.” Clarke mumbles into the crook of Lexa’s arm. Instead of replying, Lexa places a kiss between Clarke’s shoulder blades. Clarke hums and turns around in Lexa’s arms. Lexa smiles when she’s greeted with Clarke’s face. “What are you thinking about?” Clarke brings her hand up to trace Lexa’s face, her finger lingering on Lexa’s lips.

Lexa smiles. “Guess.”

Clarke kisses Lexa’s jaw, and Lexa can feel her slowly starting to wake up. “Anything to do about last night?”

Lexa shakes her head, and Clarke pulls back in confusion. “What then?” Clarke asks.

“Your mom is going to be _very_ happy when we tell her.” Lexa teases.

Clarke gasps and begins tickling Lexa’s sides. “You’re thinking about my _mother_ right now?” Clarke pauses, giving Lexa a chance to answer in between gasps.

“She’s going to be ecstatic. Raven and O too. Anya’s gonna have a fucking heart attack.” Lexa laughs harder as Clarke’s fingers touch her sides again. Clarke throws her leg over Lexa’s waist, straddling her before she pins Lexa’s hands above her head, and Lexa’s laugh dies in her throat as her eyes meet Clarke’s. Even in the dim light, Clarke’s eyes are dark blue, and unlike the last four years, Lexa has no doubts in her mind that Clarke wants her. She wonders how many times Clarke has stared at her like this without her knowing. And how could she have missed it?

“Lexa Woods.” Clarke rasps. “Can we not talk about my mother right now? Or anyone else for that matter?”

Lexa swallows, her mouth suddenly feeling very dry. “Not a problem.” Lexa breathes in at the moment Clarke dips her head down to meet Lexa’s lips.

It’s better. So much better than the drunk kisses they shared only a few hours ago, because now there’s no alcohol numbing her other senses, and she’s so aware. She can smell firewood and pine in Clarke’s hair and hear her moan as Lexa runs her tongue along Clarke’s bottom lip. She can taste the want in Clarke’s mouth as their tongues meet, and her heart beats so erratically, feels so close to the surface of her chest that she’s sure Clarke could move it as Clarke’s hand settles on her chest over her shirt.

Lexa’s hands settle on Clarke’s hips, and she lets out a gasp, pulls away from the kiss as Clarke grinds her hips down. The heated moment suddenly slows, as Clarke ceases the movement of her hips and nuzzles Lexa’s nose with her own before she sits up, letting the blankets fall to the side.

“Sorry,” Clarke runs her hand through her hair, “Too fast?”

Lexa sits up with Clarke, wrapping her arms around Clarke’s waist and shakes her head. “S’not that.”

“Then what is it?” Clarke says as she wraps her arms around Lexa’s neck.

There’s a tinge of sweat along Clarke’s collarbone and it’s so distracting, Lexa doesn’t reply; instead, she leans forward and places an open-mouthed kiss at the base of Clarke’s neck to taste it.

She’s spent the better of four years trying to not think about what it would be like to kiss Clarke there, although she would never admit that out loud. Clarke doesn’t complain about her lack of an answer as she gasps and tangles one hand in Lexa’s hair as the other wraps around her shoulder, keeping Lexa anchored to the spot that apparently makes Clarke shudder and sigh with every touch of her lips. Clarke leans into her touch, and Lexa trails her kisses to the top of Clarke’s breasts before working her way back up.

“You’re sure about this?” Lexa whispers against Clarke’s skin.

“Hell yes.”

“Positive?” Lexa mumbles as her mouth sucks at the dip in Clarke’s collarbone.

Clarke groans. “ _Yes_.”

“I don’t want you to regret—“

“I love you.” Clarke sighs at the next pass of Lexa’s lips against the base of her neck. Lexa freezes, and Clarke lifts Lexa’s head so that they can look at each other. The words hang between them in limbo. It’s the first time they’ve actually said them out loud, and Lexa would be lying if she hadn’t dreamed about this moment for a long time.

“I know it’s been less than a day, but I’ve had these feelings for _god_ , I’ve stopped counting the days.”

Lexa nods her head; it’s all she can manage without feeling like she’s going to combust from the inside out.

“I’m _in love_ with you, Lex.” Clarke runs her hands through Lexa’s hair. “…Can I show you now?”

There is an earthquake in her chest and bones, and she can feel the words on the edge of her tongue, but she doesn’t speak. She can’t articulate the thoughts that have stayed buried for so long. She nods slowly, and Clarke doesn’t wait for more of a reply as she crashes their lips together.

Lexa moans at the way Clarke’s hands grip her face, before they move down, ghosting past her breasts and settling at the base of her t-shirt. Clarke’s hands move under the t-shirt, pressing against Lexa’s abs, urging Lexa to lie back down on the futon.

“I’m going to take this off now.” Clarke warns, tugging the shirt, and Lexa nods frantically.

Every breath comes out as a gasp, and Lexa thinks that she should probably make an attempt to control her breathing. Except all thoughts of controlling her breathing spirals out of her grasp once Clarke Griffin pulls her t-shirt over her head.

Clarke doesn’t give Lexa much time to think as she grips Lexa’s face and kisses her once Lexa’s shirt has been removed. Clarke’s hands travel down to Lexa’s breasts and palms them. Lexa breaks their kiss as Clarke and falls back on the futon as she groans, “Fuck.”

It’s like something snaps inside Clarke, and before Lexa knows it, Clarke follows her and attacks her neck with teeth and tongue as her hands massage Lexa’s right breast. Lexa can’t decide which sensation she wants to focus on more.

Clarke’s thigh is so tantalizingly close to where Lexa wants her that Lexa can’t help but writhe against it. It feels so good, and Clarke’s tongue against her nipple brings her close to the edge.

With what little willpower she can muster, Lexa flips them over so that Clarke is now under her. Clarke laughs, but it morphs into a moan as Lexa presses her thigh into the apex of Clarke’s legs. Now, it’s Clarke that writhes against Lexa’s thigh. Lexa can feel the wet spot on Clarke’s underwear, which makes her move more frantically against Clarke. After a few more thrusts, Clarke grabs Lexa’s face and kisses her desperately.

“Just take them off already.” Clarke mumbles against her lips.

Lexa nods dumbly and pulls back just enough to pull Clarke’s underwear off. She takes off her own underwear before she lays her whole body on top of Clarke’s. 

For a moment, Lexa just wants to stay in this position, practically pinching herself at the fact that she’s here with Clarke Griffin. She’s wanted this for so long. But as her eyes scan Clarke’s body from her head down to her legs, she feels herself become impatient. She also wants to show Clarke how much she wants this-wants _her._ Lexa nudges Clarke’s nose with her own before kissing her again. Lexa’s thigh returns to grind once more against Clarke, but now without the underwear in the way, Lexa can feel just how wet Clarke is.

When her thigh comes into contact with Clarke, both of them groan.

“Fuck.” Clarke mumbles in between kisses.

Lexa’s hand runs the length of Clarke’s torso until she comes to her hip. Lexa allows her hand to brush over Clarke’s coarse hairs before she takes a deep breath and dips one finger into Clarke’s entrance. Clarke moans as Lexa brings her finger up to massage Clarke’s clit.

“Inside, Lex.” Clarke mutters.

Lexa steels herself only a moment before she pushes one finger into Clarke’s center. Both of them groan as the muscles inside Clarke grip Lexa’s finger. Lexa begins thrusting in and out, as Clarke pants against Lexa’s mouth.

“Is this okay?” Lexa asks.

“Fuck yes.”

Clarke lets out a sigh as Lexa settles her body on top of hers. She switches between making tight circles around Clarke’s clit and dipping her fingers back inside Clarke’s center. Clarke breathes heavily against Lexa’s lips, tilting her head up to catch Lexa’s lips in a kiss.

Lexa revels in every moan and sigh that passes from Clarke’s lips; but as she feels Clarke become more aroused because of her, she knows she wants more.

She retracts her hand from Clarke and quickly settles between Clarke’s thighs, her mouth tantalizingly close to Clarke’s opening.

“Wh-“ But Clarke hardly needs to whimper a plea as it is clear what Lexa is about to do. “Oh shit."

Lexa can feel herself smile right before she swipes her tongue against the whole of Clarke’s sex.

“ _Fuck. Oh fuck me._ "

Lexa takes her time experimenting with different motions against Clarke; fortunately, it seems like everything every motion she does with her tongue draws an even deeper moan from her.

“God, Lex. It feels so fucking good. Oh my god.”

Lexa inserts two fingers into Clarke and feels Clarke pull hard on her head. With Clarke’s arousal, Lexa easily picks up speed and flicks her tongue against Clarke’s clit. Clarke pulls on Lexa’s head with one hand and muffles her impending orgasm with one of the pillows.

After a few moments, she feels Clarke clench tightly around her fingers and feels as Clarke’s back arches into the air, suspended for a few beautiful, surreal moments before she falls back, flat against the mattress.

Lexa removes her fingers slowly and kisses around Clarke’s hips and stomach for a few moments as Clarke’s breathing returns to a slower pace.

Once Clarke recovers, she urges Lexa up to her lips and kisses Lexa fiercely. Lexa grinds her center against Clarke’s crotch. Clarke’s hands push against Lexa’s ass.

“Scoot up.” Clarke instructs.

“Wha—“

“Scoot up.” Clarke says once more.

Lexa was already turned on from taking care of Clarke, but a fresh wave of arousal courses through her when she inches up to Clarke’s face. Lexa knows what’s coming and that she’s embarrassingly aroused; she can feel herself start to overthink as her legs straddle Clarke’s face. But with the way that Clarke is looking at her, Lexa feels her self-consciousness slip away.

Clarke’s hands pull Lexa’s thighs towards her face, and at the first swipe of Clarke’s tongue, Lexa can’t help but throw her head back and grind into the movement. It feels so, so, _so_ good, and Lexa’s certain it’s not going to take long until she cums.

Lexa moans as Clarke’s tongue moves against her folds. When she hits a particularly sensitive spot, Lexa grabs Clarke’s hair and grinds against Clarke’s tongue. Lexa is aware that there are other people near to their campsite, and yet, she can’t help but moan loudly when Clarke licks her clit directly. The motion propels Lexa forward, and she has to balance on her arms on the pillows.

The new position partnered with Clarke slipping two and then three fingers inside Lexa, makes Lexa let out a number of curses. She doesn’t really bother muffling them.

“Fuck. Shit, Clarke. Holy shit.” Lexa chants in a pathetic attempt at a whisper. “I’m—I’m not gonna last much longer.”

Clarke’s fingers and tongue pick up speed, and Lexa barely has time to grab one of the pillows and cover her face to muffle her moan right before she cums.

“Fuck, Clarke, I’m cumming.”

Clarke nods against her, but while Clarke slows down her movements, she doesn’t stop. Suddenly, Lexa’s right back on the edge again, with Clarke’s fingers and tongue working against Lexa once more. Lexa almost yelps out loud. The build up is much quicker, and Lexa can already tell that this will be stronger than the first. All of the sudden, Clarke’s tongue stops moving, and Lexa groans out loudly with desperation that she almost misses what Clarke says.

“I love you.”

And Lexa realizes that she was right. This one is stronger in every way. Mentally, emotionally, physically, Clarke’s words wash over her. Lexa’s body tenses, her back arching. She can’t help but chant Clarke’s name as she cums the second time.

As Lexa’s orgasm tapers off, Clarke removes her fingers carefully. Lexa lazily swings her leg over Clarke and collapses on the mattress. Clarke chuckles as she strokes Lexa’s tattoo on her spine.

“Ah luff oo.” Lexa says into the pillow.

Clarke chuckles. “Sorry, what was that? I don’t speak pillow.”

Lexa groans as she moves. “I said, I love you too.”

Clarke smiles and leans in to kiss Lexa.

“Gimme a second to recover. I’m not finished with you yet.” Lexa says groggily, as she lays on her side.

“That good, huh?”

“I think you murdered me.”

Clarke laughs and presses her body against Lexa’s back. “I love you.”

* * *

“Clarke, we should—“ Lexa’s sentence gets cut off as Clarke kisses her again. “Clarke, seriously.”

“But, Leeexxxxx,” Clarke whines. “I’m not done yet.”

“Clarke Griffin, we’ve been in this tent all morning; and it’s one o’clock now. I need to eat...and pee. Besides, you still haven’t seen the stars."

"I've been looking at a star all morning."

“That’s gay.”

Clarke laughs. “Fine, fine, fine. But if these stars aren’t worth it, we’re coming in this tent. Pun intended. And we’re not leaving until I say so.”

Once both are cleaned up and dressed, they head out of the tent. Lexa builds a fire taking the dry wood from the car. She squats down to light the kindling.

“Okay, I see the appeal of nature now.” She hears Clarke say behind her, no doubt taking advantage of her newfound ability to openly hit on Lexa.

Lexa laughs as she gets up. “Oh, really? What is it? Please don’t say just the sex.”

Clarke chuckles and gestures Lexa to sit on her lap. Lexa obeys. “I mean, that’s definitely a perk, but also, the quiet, and just, being able to get away. I can’t remember the last time I felt disconnected from everything. And I get to have you, just you, for an entire day. No one else.”

Lexa hums and leans in to kiss Clarke. “I love you.”

“Since you’re up, could you grab my sketchbook, I haven’t been able to sketch any scenery yet.”

“Yeah, no problem.”

Lexa goes into the tent and goes into Clarke’s backpack. She grabs the sketchbook. “So if you haven’t been sketching the scenery, what have you been drawing?” She calls as she walks back to the fire.

Lexa can’t make it out, but she’s sure Clarke’s blushing. “You?”

She stops a few steps away from Clarke. “Wh-what?”

“I’ve been drawing you for the past day. I couldn’t help myself.”

Lexa holds the book in her hands. “Is it okay if-can I see them?”

Clarke nods and pats the chair beside her. “Yeah, I don’t mind. Just don’t judge them; they’re not quite finished yet.”

Lexa flips through the back pages and sees herself in various positions with her book. One pose captures her sleeping with her textbook on her face. The last one almost makes her blush. It’s her in the middle of taking her shirt off. Her back and tattoo exposed with the shirt still stretched over her head.

“Too much?” Clarke asks.

Lexa shakes her head and laughs. “No, not at all. I didn’t know that...that you wanted me like this.”

It’s Clarke’s turn to blush. “Yeah, well, it’s only been four years.”

Lexa’s jaw drops to the ground. “Wait.”

“It was never the right time. You started dating Costia, and then I had to get over you so I started dating Finn.” Clarke shrugs.

Lexa shakes her head. “I asked Costia out because I was too scared to tell you.”

They spend the rest of the afternoon reminiscing. After a day and a half, Lexa is finally able to cook a hot meal over the fire. Clarke rejoices and downs the hotdogs and corn in moments. Lexa smiles as she watches Clarke roast marshmallows over the fire. Clarke looks like a child, squealing when her marshmallow catches fire. Before she knows it, the sun has set. Clarke climbs into her lap with a blanket as they wait for the stars to make their appearance.

“I love you, Clarke.”

“I love you. Thanks for talking me into this.” Clarke gives Lexa a kiss on her forehead.

As Lexa looks at Clarke’s face, she knows that she has to say something. She’s spent too long wanting this for it to go away after they go back to their lives. “You’re it for me, Clarke. I need you to know that.”

Clarke looks into Lexa’s eyes. “You’ve always been it for me, Lexa.”

Lexa closes her eyes at the same time that Clarke leans in. As their lips connect, Lexa’s heart feels like it’s jumping straight up into the sky. The tempo of the kiss begins slow but soon escalates when Clarke holds Lexa’s face and pulls it impossibly closer to her own. With effort Lexa breaks the kiss. “Clarke, just half an hour of looking at the stars. Please? I wanna tell you about the constellations.”

Clarke huffs. “Fine. But only because you’re so damn cute when you’re passionate about something. You have to make it up to me later though.”

“I promise. Can you look up now?”

They look up and the sight takes Clarke’s breath away. For once, she can’t speak, and Lexa feels accomplished. While they look up, a star shoots across the sky. _Cliche_ Lexa thinks. And yet, she can’t help but make a wish on it as she sees Clarke close her eyes and do the same thing. They spend the next hour talking about the constellations before Clarke starts kissing Lexa’s neck. 

“Can we please go back in the tent now?” Clarke pleads against her.

Lexa’s resolve crumbles, and she nods vigorously. She puts out the fire before meeting Clarke in the tent. She still can’t say no to Clarke Griffin.


End file.
